Mind Killer
by rei2000
Summary: An evil sorcerer commands those around him to kill and Marron falls’ under his spell.


"Where is this village anyway? I don't see it anywhere. You know, I'm getting hungry and you know what happens when I don't eat. I don't even smell food."  
  
"Shut up Carrot. We'll be there soon enough." Gateau said.  
  
"Yea, but I don't think I can make it." Carrot said, falling into a dramatic faint.  
  
"Oh, you poor, poor darling." Chocolate said, kneeling over Carrot. "My eternal love and kisses will revive you."  
  
"Yeeaiiiii!!!!" Carrot jumped up and ran down the road with Chocolate hot on his heels.  
  
"Darling, my darling, let my love save you."  
  
"Sister, there's no time for that." Tira said following chase.  
  
"My love can save you too, Marron." Gateau said putting his arm around Marron.  
  
Sweat-dropping, Marron ignored Gateau and put his brother's antics out of mind as he continued walking down the road. He had more serious matters on his mind. He remembered what Big Momma had told the hunters the day before yesterday. They were to go to a village where its people are killing each other.  
  
  
  
"I suspect that there is a sorcerer live in the village. No one has seen one but there are large amounts of corrupted magic energy emanating from there." Big Mommo said. "Normal people with no reason to kill suddenly take the life one close to them. A father would kill his child, a sibling will kill the other, and a friend will kill a friend. The killer seems to be unaware of their actions. I need you to confirm the presence of a sorcerer and stop him."  
  
  
  
"Marron, are you all right." Gateau asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Marron smiled back at him. "We better catch up to them."  
  
"We don't have to do that, cause here they come now."  
  
Carrot, Tira and Chocolate came racing back up the road.  
  
"The village, we found the village." They shouted in unison. Gateau and Marron could only follow as the others ran ahead.  
  
Unaware that they are being watched when they entered the village, Marron stops and looks around. One the surface everything seems to look normal. People are going about their everyday business, but Marron feels the presence of a dark force. He can't tell where it is coming from, but he can feel it surrounding everything in the village.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A dark being watched through an enchanted mirror, the image of the sorcerer hunters as they entered the village. Waving his hand past the mirror, the image changes to a close up of Marron. He takes special interest in Marron. He could feel powerful magic ebbing from Marron.  
  
"A mage. I feel your power, so strong." It whispered caressing the mirror. "You are the one, all others pale in comparison to you. Soon mage, I will have you very soon."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The hunters spent the day searching the village for any sign of a sorcerer. Questioning people, no one knew anything about a sorcerer. After exploring the city, the hunters find that none of the people know of any sorcerer.  
  
Hearing a commotion they go to investigate and find a group of people crowding around something. Making their way through a crowd of people they see a dead man lying on the ground. Kneeling next to him is a woman covered in blood with a bloodied knife lying on the ground by her side. The woman seems to be in shock and is unresponsive when she is led away.  
  
Questioning the bystanders, they learn that the woman was that dead man's wife and that she was the one that stabbed him.  
  
"They haven't even been married for a year now. They were so in love." One person said.  
  
"She never showed any signs of being violent. I don't understand it." Someone else said.  
  
"This is terrible." A woman next to Tira told her.  
  
"This is the work of a sorcerer. Like Big Momma said." Tira said to Marron.  
  
"Possibly." Marron replied. "I feel." Stopping, Marron could feel the dark presences getting stronger.  
  
"I don't get it." Gateau said. "If there is a sorcerer behind this, what is he getting out of this? I mean, why have people kill each other. Marron?" Gateau turned to find Marron staring at a gray haired old man with a cane, standing apart from the crowd.  
  
"You sense something?" Gateau asked, realizing that the old man was watching them as well.  
  
"I'm yes I do, that old man may know something about what's going on around here." Marron said to Gateau. " I'm going to talk to him. See if you can find out more about that woman and take the others with you."  
  
"Be careful Marron, I have a bad feeling about that guy." He said. Marron gave a nod in reply.  
  
The man spoke first when Marron approached.  
  
"You want to know what's going on in the village don't you?" He said to Marron.  
  
"Yes. I know there's magic being used in this village. Who is the sorcerer?" Marron asked.  
  
"People call me grandfather. I lived around here for quite some time. Walk me to my home." He said. "I will make some tea and I'll tell you what I know."  
  
Marron walks back with the man to his modest home and 'grandfather' beckons him inside. As soon as Marron crosses the threshold of the door he feels a dark force surround him.  
  
"You're the sorcerer who is behind this."  
  
"My name is Caprices De Noix." An inverted triangle, the mark of a sorcerer, appears on the middle of his forehead. "I am the one you seek and I know that you have come here to destroy me."  
  
'You make these people kill each other by having some sort of control over them."  
  
"The mind is so easy to manipulate. When I take control of a mind, that person ceases to exists"  
  
"But why have people kill each other."  
  
"All Parsoners have the potential for magic use. Any negative act causes that power to grow. What's more negative that killing. Control the mind, then you control the power. When I have them kill someone close to them, the dark energy it create is enormous."  
  
De Noix walked over to the enchanted mirror to gaze at his reflection. The image of him wavered and changes to one of the other hunters. "I have been watching all of you since you set foot in the village. Especially you Marron."  
  
Turning away from the mirror, De Noix moved closer toward Marron. "I can sense how strong a mage you are. Your knowledge of magic will be useful to me."  
  
"I can not allow you to continue." Marron said as he pulled a magic ward from the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"You can not do anything to me, Marron. When I have you kill, the dark magic that you will generate will make me very powerful." De Noix eyes boared into Marron's own. Marron, with difficulty forced himself to turn away from the sorcerer. He knew he had to back away if he was to stop De Noix.  
  
"WHITE RAVEN FIRE" Marron yelled raising the magic ward in his hand. White fire blazed and swirled around Marron as a large white raven emerged from the inferno.  
  
The sorcerer laughed as dark energy crackled around him. "Primal Void Terror." A black void opened in the space between them and absorbed Marron's spell. The dark energy began to surround Marron, pulling him into the growing void.  
  
"Yes, fight me Marron! Your will is strong!"  
  
Resisting the pull of the void, Marron used another spell. "SOUL PHOENIX MAGIC!!" Wind began to swirl around Marron picking up speed. The volatile winds took the form of a phoenix as it flew towards De Noix.  
  
"Soul Terrible Phoenix Execution." De Noix counteracted Marron's spell. Dark energy vaporized Marron's spell. It left him unable to call up another spell.  
  
"Your spells are useless against me." De Noix said moving closer and embraced Marron in a vice like grip. Marron struggled to free himself as the sorcerer whispered into his ear. "That's why I chose you, your spirit burns so bright. The power that's within you is what I want and I will have it."  
  
"No! You can't have me." Marron felt the fear growing in him.  
  
"I control you even now. You will become my tool and make me stronger."  
  
"I will never help you." Marron growled. "You will be stopped, if not by me, then by others."  
  
De Noix laughed at Marron's threat. "You mean your friends, they are powerless against me. Which brings me to the task you will complete for me. You will kill some one close to you. Some one you care for deeply." The sorcerer stared deeply in to Marron's eyes as he contemplated his choice.  
  
Marron could feel De Noix mentally touch his mind. He tried to pull away from the sorcerer's steel grip but this time he was unable to take his eyes from him.  
  
"Your brother, yes, he's the one." De Noix gripped Marron's chin in hand. "I can see it in your eyes. You would die for him, wouldn't you."  
  
Marron felt his stomach turn at the thought of harming his brother. He had always been close with his brother Carrot since they were children. Being unusually quiet and reserved as a child, Carrot had protected him from bullies in their village. Now that they were older Marron found himself more times than not ending up protecting Carrot. If he did something to hurt Carrot, Marron didn't think that he would be able to live with it.  
  
Still gripping Marron's chin De Noix kissed him. The burning sensation from the kiss left Marron body paralyzed and his mind frozen.  
  
"You are mine now." De Noix said deepening the kiss.  
  
As he was being kissed, he could feel De Noix enter his mind, burrowing deep within. Marron was powerless as he felt all sensations slip away except for the feeling of the dark energy crushing him. He felt like he couldn't breath. The last thought he had is that of his screams filling the air as he felt his mind being torn away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier that day the sorcerer hunters had found a vacant cottage to stay in while they were in the village. Now they sit in the main room, trying to understand what is happening in this village.  
  
"I think we talked to everyone in this village and no one knows about any sorcerer. I'm beginning to wonder if there is a sorcerer here." Chocolate said.  
  
"Sister's right. If there is a sorcerer, he would have made his presence known by now." Said Tira.  
  
Marron quietly enters the room and joins them. He sits down, staring at nothing. Throughout the conversation he remains more silent than usual. The others don't say anything at this but are concerned at his behavior.  
  
Gateau speaks to Marron. "What did the old man say, Marron?"  
  
Marron remained silent and unresponsive. The others looked at each other unsure of what to do.  
  
"Were you able to find out anything?" Carrot asked Marron. He only got silence in reply. Irritated by his brothers silence, Carrot walked over to were Marron was sitting. "Well are you going to sit there like a statue all night or are you going to say something."  
  
Slowly standing up, Marron looks at his brother. "I'm going to bed, Goodnight". Marron replied, abruptly turning away and walking out of the room.  
  
Everyone was surprised at Marron's response, especially Carrot.  
  
"I've never seen Marron act that way before." Gateau said. "Think it has something to do with the sorcerer."  
  
"I'm worried about him. Maybe you should see if he's all right Carrot." Tira said.  
  
"Yea, this isn't like him at all." Carrot said solemnly. Going off to check on his brother, Carrot didn't find Marron in bed like he had said. After a bit of searching, Carrot found him outside starring out at the darkening sky.  
  
"Marron, are you all right." Carrot called out. Marron stood there unresponsive, his hands fold into the sleeves of his robe.  
  
"You barely spoke all night. Did something happen when you talked to that old man." Carrot came up behind him and laid a hand on Marron's shoulder. Turning at the touch, Marron cast a blank stare at his brother. Carrot barely caught the flash of the knife the Marron pulled from the sleeve of his robe. The knife caught Carrot on the arm as he backed away from Marron.  
  
"Ahhhh. What are you doing, what's wrong." Carrot cried in surprise. Marron said nothing as he continued advancing towards Carrot.  
  
"Marron, no. Please stop this. What's wrong?" Carrot pleaded backing away. He had one hand covering the gash in his arm to staunch the flow of blood.  
  
"It must be done, brother. You must be sacrificed." Marron said. His eye held an unearthly shine in them. "You will die so he can become more powerful." Launching himself at Carrot, Marron knocked him to the ground. He drove the knife down to Carrot's chest but Carrot blocked it. Managing to throw his brother off, Carrot jumped up and dodged another slash made at him.  
  
Carrot received several cuts while he tried to hold Marron off. Grabbing Marron's hand that held the knife, Carrot struggled with the knife until he broke away and started running back to the cottage were the other hunters were.  
  
"Tira, Chocolate, Marron's gone crazy." Carrot screamed. Cut up and bleeding, he threw himself into their arms.  
  
"Oh, Darling, what happen?" Chocolate asked.  
  
"I went to talk to him and he took out a knife and came at me. He tried to stab me, I think he meant to kill me." Carrot panted dropping to his knees.  
  
"This is like the other murders." Tira said. "We have to help Marron."  
  
Gateau joined them just as Marron flew out of the shadows straight towards Carrot. Before he could reach his target, Gateau tackled him and held him down. Marron fought him and screamed in rage as Gateau took the knife away form Marron.  
  
Suddenly, Marron ceased his struggles and lay still, staring blankly into space.  
  
Gateau picked up Marron and carried him into the cottage. Still unresponsive, Gateau lays Marron down the bed. Chocolate and Tira tended to Carrot, bandaging his wounds on his arms and chest.  
  
"We have to go see that old man Marron went to talk to. He has to know what's going on here." Gateau said. "I'm going to see him."  
  
"No, Gateau." Carrot said standing up to get his sword. "I need you here, to watch over Marron. Tira, you stay here as well. Chocolate come with me, there is a sorcerer here and I know that it's that old man."  
  
After Chocolate and Carrot leave Gateau sits on the bed and picks up Marron's hand. Marron's eyes stare blankly at the ceiling above.  
  
"You think he'll be all right?" Tira asked.  
  
"Marron is still under the sorcerer's spell. Chocolate and Carrot will have to kill the sorcerer to break Marron from his control."  
  
"Hold on Marron, you'll be free soon." Tira whispered to Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After asking around Chocolate and Carrot find the home of the old man. Knocking but getting no answer, they enter. The two hunters discover the old man waiting for them.  
  
"You should be dead." The old man said to Carrot. " But don't worry, you soon will be."  
  
"Who are you? What did you do to my brother?" Carrot said darkly.  
  
The sorcerer laughed at them. "I am Caprices De Noix." The man told the two hunters. "I control your brother's mind and turn him into a killer."  
  
"Why him? The others?" Chocolate asked.  
  
"Your brother and the others had strong magic energy but unlike the others he knew what he had and could use it. When I command them to kill someone close to them it taints this power and makes it stronger. It makes ME stronger." Dark energy crackles around the sorcerer. "I tore into Marron's mind and filled it with blackness. With your death at your brother's hands would make me more powerful than I could imagine."  
  
"I'm not dead yet and my brother's not here."  
  
"Ahh, you soon will be." De Noix said.  
  
"Release my brother or die." Carrot shouted, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"You can not harm me." The sorcerer throws a bolt of energy at the two hunters. They both hit the ground to dodge his attacks.  
  
"Marron, come to me." De Noix called out as he gathered his energy around himself. "You have something to finish."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment Marron wakes, dark energy crackles around him. Getting up from the bed, Marron starts to leave the room. "You have to stay here, Marron." Gateau tries to stop him but Marron knocks him across the room into the wall with the force of the dark energy around him.  
  
"Marron, please you must stop." Tira said coming to Gateau's side. Marron leaves to go to the home of the sorcerer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can play it the hard way too." Chocolate says getting up and transforming into her fighting outfit.  
  
"We came to this village to stop a sorcerer. We are sorcerer hunters. Prepare to die." With her weapon of wire in hand she threw it and caught De Noix around the wrist. With ease he breaks free. With each attack she made was rebuffed by De Noix.  
  
"Childs play." He said. "And you think that you're strong enough to defeat me." Carrot, sword in hand, charges at the sorcerer as Marron appears. Dark energy swirls and crackles around him. Abruptly Carrot stops, turning towards his brother.  
  
"Marron, are you all right?" Carrot asks. Marron only stands there with that same unearthly shine. Gateau and Tira run in after Marron.  
  
"I'm sorry Carrot, we couldn't stop him. That dark magic is making him too strong." Gateau said wincing. He was still hurting from being thrown by Marron.  
  
"He is under my control. I command his mind and posses his power." The De Noix yelled. Turning to Marron he said, "Kill them, kill them all and make me stronger."  
  
Marron begins firing black energy from his hands as the remaining Sorcerer Hunters try to defend themselves against it. Tira took a nasty hit from the blast and didn't get up. When Marron moved in to finish her off, Carrot jumped in front of her and caught the brunt of the blast. Absorbing the magic, Carrot transforms into a large beast creature.  
  
"Wha.? What's happening?!" De Noix said as Carrot, towered over him, roared fiercely.  
  
"That's just Darling." Tira said, helping her sister up. "He always gets like that when he's hit with magic. I wouldn't advise you to use anymore magic, it will only make him bigger."  
  
"Impossible!!" De Noix screamed.  
  
Knocking Marron out of the way, Carrot reaches down and picks up De Noix in one of his large clawed hands. At the same moment the he crushes the sorcerer to death, Marron let out a blood curdling scream then went silent.  
  
Carrot, still in beast form, picks up a catatonic Marron. Marron lays in his brother's hands, eyes opened staring at nothing.  
  
"His mind." Tira cried. "The sorcerer never returned Marron's mind back."  
  
Carrot handed Marron over to Gateau as his anger fed upon itself. Howling in rage, he proceeded to tear the home of the sorcerer to shreds. Gateau and the others took Marron back to the cottage. Carrot's rage exhausted him back into human form. He made his way back to the inn.  
  
Gateau had laid Marron on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Come on Marron, you have to come out if this. Please, we need you, we all need you back." Gateau pleaded with Marron.  
  
Over the next few days Carrot stayed by his brother side, hoping that he would come out of his catatonia. Tending to him, Carrot would bath and feed his brother.  
  
"There's still no change in him." Tira said. "Maybe we should go back to the Stella Church. Maybe Big Momma can do something."  
  
"Perhaps." Chocolate replied, watching Carrot and Gateau with Marron. "Carrot hasn't left Marron's side for days. He doesn't eat or sleep. We have to do something soon."  
  
Acquiring a horse and cart they took Marron back to the Stella Church. Unfortunately despite Big Momma's intervention, Marron remand unchanged. Big Momma told the hunters that nothing can be done for Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Carrot took his brother home to the village where they grew up. He refused help from everyone even his father. Chocolate and Gateau came by with a package. Gateau stayed with Marron while Chocolate manages to get Carrot out of the house for a time. Coming to sit on the bed by Marron, Gateau gently stroked Marron's hair. The light from the window cast an ethereal glow on to Marron's face.  
  
"I brought you something." Gateau said to Marron as he unwrap the package he had with him. He pulled out deep red kimono with gold highlights. "I know you don't wear anything like this but I think it suits you." He laid the garment on a chair.  
  
"I miss you, Marron and your brother misses you even more. He's not doing so well." Gateau picked up the kimono again. "Here, let me put this on you." Gateau started to undress Marron when Carrot came back in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carrot growled. "Don't you touch him."  
  
"I'm sorry Carrot. I thought that Marron might want to wear this." Gateau said holding up the kimono. Carrot snatched is out of Gateau's hand.  
  
"What he wants, you don't know what he wants. Marron doesn't know what he wants because he's a vegetable. Look at him, he just lays there with his eyes open." Tears stung at Carrots eyes as he turned towards the window. "He's.he going to be this way forever. I can't stand this."  
  
"I can't stand this either but you don't have to do this alone." Gateau said resting a hand on Carrot's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron remained in his catatonic state for a year before he died. His body without a mind couldn't function on it's own. Carrot was devastated at Marron's death. Carrot allowed his brother to be dressed in the kimono that Gateau bought. It was a beautiful funeral as funerals go. In attendance were other sorcerer hunters as well as the Haz Knights, the protectors of the Stella Church, paid their respects. Big Momma led the services and everyone spoke highly of Marron. Marron was buried next to his mother who had died several years earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight years later, the hunters remained together. Carrot has changed drastically over the years. Gone is the young, woman-chasing pervert. In its place is an older, sullen man. Living these past years without his brother was more than he could bare. Carrot usually spent his time drinking, trying to forget the brother he was so close to. Years of pain harden his features and froze his soul. Carrot remained haunted by the death of his brother Marron.  
  
Chocolate, Tira and Carrot sit in a tavern waiting to meet up with Gateau. The sisters look on as Carrot drinks heavily as he usually does. A bar maid came by and tried to flirt with Carrot but he rebuffs her advances. Over the years he lost the constant obsession with women he once had. I fact he lost his desire for almost every thing except his penchant for alcohol. Gateau comes in and sits down with them.  
  
"I've got good news." He says smiling. "I've come back from speaking with Big Momma. She wants to make me a Haz Knight. Can you believe it, me."  
  
"That great Gateau. You'll make a great Knight." Chocolate told him.  
  
Carrot ran his hands through his now long hair. "Yea, you deserve it." He got up from the table. "At least one of us has what it takes."  
  
"Don't talk like that Darling." Chocolate said.  
  
"Don't talk like what? Why shouldn't I talk like this."  
  
"You can be a Knight." Gateau told him. "You have what it takes too, you know."  
  
"You mean what I had don't you. That was taken from me along time ago and I can never go back to get it."  
  
"Well I'm sorry you feel this way." Gateau said solemnly. "We only want you to be happy."  
  
"You want me to be happy? Bring my brother back from the dead."  
  
"It's time to stop living in the past. You weren't the only one hurt buy Marron's death. I loved him too. If I could go back in time to save him I would." Gateau stood up to face Carrot.  
  
"You've changed so much. We hardly know you anymore." Tira said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Carrot, understand how you feel, we."  
  
"Stop it! You don't understand anything. When we were little I've always protected my brother. When we were older, Marron would protect me in his own way. But when he needed me the most I could do nothing. Nothing!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "You understand nothing. Please save your sympathy for one who needs it." Carrot turned and walked out of the tavern.  
  
Unbeknownst to Carrot, some one sitting at another table overheard the conversation between the hunters. A young woman in a dark hooded cloak watched Carrot leave and then followed him outside. She found him propped up against a post nearby.  
  
"Forgive." She said. "I don't mean to disturb you but I heard you and your friends talking. I thought I might be able to help you."  
  
Turning towards her, Carrot cast an angry glare at her. "I don't need any ones help, so leave me be."  
  
"I believe that I can help you to help your brother."  
  
"Oh really. Why do you want to help me any way? You don't even know me." He looked down on the smaller woman.  
  
"I've been in your place before and I know how you feel."  
  
"You don't know how I feel. Nobody knows how I feel." The woman didn't reply. "Who are you?" Carrot asked.  
  
Pulling back the hood of her cloak revealed a young woman with the mark of a sorcerer on her forehead. Carrot stepped back in surprise. Immediately his angry raged.  
  
"A sorcerer." Carrot growled through gritted teeth. "It was a sorcerer that murdered my brother and ruined my life. If you want to help me then die like he did." He pulled his sword from his belt and pointed at the woman.  
  
"Please listen to me. My name is Lemon and I didn't always use to be a sorcerer. My family had once been killed by a sorcerer. I felt that the only way to defeat the sorcerer was to become one myself."  
  
"Once, what do you mean by once."  
  
"During the course of my study of magic I came across this." Lemon reached in to her cloak and pulled out a large crystal that was about the size of her hand. It was attached to a long chain and it gave off a dim pulsing glow. "It's called the Crystal of Time. It can take you to the past or the future."  
  
Lemon held the crystal up by its chain. "I use it to go back in time to save my family." She held it out for Carrot to take. "Now I want you to have it. Use it to save your brother."  
  
"What in it for you. Why do this?"  
  
"I was once like you. Alone. Bitter. I hated everyone for being alive and my family dead. It's the worst feeling imaginable. I despise any sorcerer who would case that kind of pain. I don't care if you believe me or not but I'm not like other sorcerers. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
Carrot was unsure of what he should do. Lemon's offer was enticing but the need to have his brother back was just too strong. He took the crystal from her.  
  
"What do I have to do?" He said, lowering his sword.  
  
"Find a clearing and draw a circle on the ground around you." Lemon reached into her cloak again and pulled out a slip if paper. "Recite this spell as you hold up the Crystal of Time."  
  
Carrot took the paper. "But I'm not a magic user."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You don't to know magic." Lemon said, pulling her hood back up. "Be happy Carrot." Then she turned and walked away. He stood there staring at the crystal in his hand. He couldn't believe that it was this easy. One spell and he would have his brother back.  
  
"Use it." Turning around Carrot saw Gateau standing behind him. "Save Marron."  
  
"I don't care what it takes, I'm going to do this." Carrot looked down at the crystal then back a Gateau. "Gateau, I'm. sorry, for what I said before."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Get the girls, we've got a spell to work." Carrot said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carrot redrew the circle for the third time. He was sure he got it right this time. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he stood up. The other hunters joined him stepping inside the circle.  
  
"This will work Carrot." Chocolate said. Inside Carrot willed the spell to work. Holing up the crystal he pulled out the paper the spell was written on. Slowly he began to recite.  
  
"Backward through time and fate. These are the choices that I make. Journying back through the gate. To the place where I change my fate."  
  
A small breeze picked up and swirled around them for a moment before it disappeared. They stood there for a few minutes waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Carrot, your hair!" Tira exclaimed.  
  
"What about it." He reached up feeling his head. Carrot then realized that it was now short. They were all like they used to be nine years ago. "Look at us, we're all younger."  
  
"We did travel back in time in time. The Crystal of Time did it. Tira said looking around. "But where's Marron. I hope we're back at the right time."  
  
"Over there, that road. I remember it's the same road that leads to the sorcerer village." Gateau said breaking into a run. "Marron's has to be there already." The others followed after him reaching the village in an hour.  
  
"Are we in time?" Chocolate said. The village looked peaceful just as that day thoses years ago.  
  
  
  
They arrive as they were entering the village. Over come with emotion at seeing his brother standing next to him, Carrot embraces him tightly and starts blubbering incessantly.  
  
"Brother, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Marron asked confused at the actions of Carrot.  
  
"Wrong, nothing could be better. You're here and you're OK." Carrot said drying his eyes. "Well of course I'm fine. Are you sure you're all right Carrot?"  
  
The other hunters were glad to see Marron as they all hugged and kissed Marron.  
  
The hunter realized that Marron didn't know that they had traveled through time to save him.  
  
They hear the same commotion of the woman who killed her husband. Going through the crowd of people they see the dead man and his wife next to him with the knife. They watch as the unresponsive woman is lead away.  
  
They find the older man standing apart from the crowd watching.  
  
Later when Marron tells the other that he is going to speak to that man they saw earlier, they all go with him. Marron says that they all don't have to go with him, but Tira tells him that it's better this way. "As you wish." Marron says.  
  
Finding his modest home they are beckoned inside by the middle aged man.  
  
The man says his name is ____________. He has been watching Marron and the others since he arrived to the city.  
  
To Marron's surprise the other hunters knew that the man was a sorcerer and was the one responsible for the people killing each other.  
  
The sorcerer pulled Marron close to him and trapped the others behind an energy field. The sorcerer tells the hunters that he knows that they traveled through time. They will not succeed in saving Marron.  
  
The sorcerer begins to take Marron's soul from him. So totally focused on Marron, his energy barrier waiver and Carrot manages to get through.  
  
Realizing that Carrot slipped through his barrier, the sorcerer shot a beam of dark energy at Carrot.  
  
"You may have known about us traveling through time," Carrot said laughing. "But you still don't learn."  
  
Transforming, Carrot lunged straight for the sorcerer. Dropping Marron, the sorcerer and Carrot square off but the sorcerer doesn't stand a chance. After a short fight Carrot kills the sorcerer.  
  
The barrier now broken, the other hunters rush forward. Carrot picked up Marron as Marron's eyes fluttered open. "Brother, are you hurt?" Marron asked Carrot. "What happened, is everyone all right?"  
  
Gently handing him over to Gateau, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They knew that Marron would be fine.  
  
Marron asked what the sorcerer meant by them traveling back through time. Gateau said that he would explain everything back at the inn.  
  
"Sister," Chocolate said to Tira. "I believe we have some loose ends to tie up." They both eye Carrot still standing there in beast form and began to transform themselves.  
  
Marron and Gateau who was carrying him back to the inn, both heard Carrot's screams as well as the laughter of Tira and Chocolate. 


End file.
